Thanatos
Thanatos (タナトス Tanatosu) is the God of Death and a Shape Shifter. He is a childish figure who is also Medusa's second in command, thus making him Hades' third in command. In Kid Icarus, originally going by the name "Tanatos", Thanatos assumed the form of a snake and aided Medusa in her fight with Pit. As Thanatos states in Uprising, he added the H to his name as it stands for "Hamazing!" Description In his clown-like true form, Thanatos has two red eyes with cross-shaped pupils, as well as a large, smiling mouth with blue lips and two fangs. He also has a short, stubby nose and a skull ornament at the tip of his head. Thanatos seemingly wears silver shoulder armor, a red scarf, a brown shirt with striped sleeves, and a pair of large, pirate-like trousers also decorated with yellow and red stripes. In addition, the armor on his shoulders appears to be covered with various branch-like structures that have jewelry hanging from them. Thanatos's various forms include a snake, large bat that splits into a flock of smaller bats, a giant foot, a vase that shoots skulls, a sword surrounded by spears, and a dragon made of green flames. Apperances Kid Icarus "A snake that lives in Medusa's hair. Tanatos means "death" in Greek. It's really strong and powerful." Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 1 (respawns) 3 0 100 Kid Icarus Uprising Thanatos leads the Underworld Army from the Seafloor Palace prior to Pit reaching his base with the help of Poseidon. Though offered a chance to give the Underworld key to him willingly, Thanatos battles Pit and is defeated. He is later seen fighting leading the Underworld Army under Hades's order to defeat the Forces of Nature. Engaging his rival commander Phosphora in an aerial dogfight, Thanatos loses and falls to his possible death. Captain N: The Game Master Three Tanatos appeared in the episode "Mega Trouble For Megaland" where they are seen on Medusa. Kid Icarus Anime Thanatos stars as the main antagonist in Thanatos Rising. Whilst his shapeshifting abilities have yet to be demonstrated, he has shown the ability to enchant one of the "Trojan Horse Tanks" in the film and cause it to sprout wings and fly. Pit screams Thanatos's name as he flies towards him. After the main video, "the end" becomes "the end...?" and you see Thanatos scream "Rage quit! Rage quit!!" Quotes "Oh, goody - guests! Protecting an impregnable fortress can get awfully lonely." "I go by the name Thanatos now. The H is for "Hhaaaamazing!" "Kee! Kee! Kee! whoop whoop whoop whoop!" (when Thatatos turns into a bat during his boss battle in Chapter 7) "Aaah! Farewell Cry!" (When Phosphora defeats Thatatos in Lightning Battle) " Crushing Defeat!" ( When he gets defeated by Pit in Chapter 7) "Sscliccity Sslice! Diiccity Diice! Stabity stab stab Stabity stab stab!" ( When Thanatos turns into his sword and spear form in Chapter 7) "Um, we`re in the middle of something here! Can this wait?" (When pit enters the battleground of the Underworld and the forces of nature in The Lightning Battle) Transformations Being a shape-shifter, Thanatos has many different forms he uses in battle. Thanatos snake.png|Snake form Thanatos foot.PNG|Foot and weapon forms Thanatos jar.PNG|Jar form Thanatos bat.PNG|Bat form Thanatos posterart.png Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising enemies Category:Gods Category:Final Bosses Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Characters Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Enemies Category:Of Myths and Monsters enemies Category:Villains Category:Kid Icarus Anime Category:Underworld Army Category:Bosses